1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to foldable computing devices and, particularly, to a foldable computing device having connectors connected through the mating of a display housing and a base housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a display of a notebook computer is connected to a host via a coaxial cable. After repeated closing and opening of the display, the coaxial cable may be damaged.